degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChildrenOfTheDamned
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Building A Mystery (1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 03:36, October 15, 2012 YES! YES! YES! :D YES! I’m so interested in helping you! I’ve read Lakehurst forever! I think when you guys took it over you took it to a whole nother level! And as of now I have nothing to do other than post my show aka Bardell but i have all the episodes written out. It’s on season one part one! You should read it when i post it!10-29-12!I think we should move Lakehurst to the Degrassi wiki it would get so much more viewers(but it's up to you.) Also can you help me make this wiki? I need a home pagie and anything else you would like to do. Thanks here’s a link: http://bardellbardell.wikia.com/wiki/Bardell_Season_1 But I’m so interested in helping you make Lakehurst season 11! I have a lot of plots in mind and a lot of things to talk to you about. But of crous everything would be up to you since you the soul writer of LAKEHURST! Message me back ASAP plz :D PS: You don’t have to help me make my wiki if you don’t want to :D I don’t wanna force you into doing anything you don’t want. And thanks for giving me the chance to work along one of the best fanfiction writers ever!Showstopper101 (talk) 20:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Go here, we can chat about everything! http://us5.chatzy.com/34624806535778 Can't wait to talk! User:ChildrenOfTheDamned. Damon- is mistaken for someone else and is put in a mantel hospital. While he’s there they are mean to him and when they find out he’s gay they use electric shock treatment to try and cure his homosexuality. His friends find him after he’s been through hell. Aria- Being pregnant, giving birth during episode 10. She has to pick which one of her twin’s live. The teacher (he got her Prego) leaves her after she has the baby. Jake helps her get through the pain. They start dating. Xandi, Savannah, Harry and Mariana- being blackmailed by the person they pushed off the building in the end of season one. The blackmailer exposes their secrets and try’s to kill Harry. They tell the cops. Alan and Iffy- Alan proposes to Iffy she says yes and ect. Proxy- Very religious, looking for her twin brother in the end of part one she finds out its Damon. Jake- Dating Aria, learning he has cancer. Adriana- gets raped at a party she throws and starts o go crazy. She eventually tells the cops. Tyler- Gets addicted to drugs. Doesn’t ever listen to Adriana so they break up. Zander- The new guy from Lakehurst. Is outted and cyber bullied eventually the bulling gets so bad he tries to kill himself but his best friend, Ian, stops him. Ian- Gets in an abusive relationship with a college girl. Alton- school priz doesn’t really have a big part. Raviva- eating disorder, dating Alton, hates Sophia. Sophia- Wants Alton, hates Raviva and starts a I hate Raviva group. Todd- nothing big in season 2. Only has a few plots. FOR PART 2 YOU CAN DO WHATEVER PLOTS YOU WANT OKAY? OH BTW Zander’s gay, Jake’s bi, and Damon’s gay. Damon and Jake's dated in S1 but he cheated on Damon. Season 1 part 1 has 19 episodes season 1 part 2 has 10 episodes okay? Showstopper101 (talk) 01:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Okay but I NEVER said you had to help me with my fanfic! And IDK who your talking about! Okay? So can I plz still help you on Lakehurst I'm so so sorry for asking you to help me but I swear on my dads grave im not the same person you talked to I swear! IDK who your talking aout, ok? Plz message me back ASAP, thanks :DShowstopper101 (talk) 19:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 No that wasn’t me. I understand why you’re mad at me. So I’m not mad at you. Also I love Lakehurst even if you don’t like me I won’t stop liking Lakehurst. Also, I kinda think it’s better how you write it. Honesty. So can I still help you? Message me back ASAP, thanks :DShowstopper101 (talk) 18:46, October 28, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 Hey I need to talkto you plz :DShowstopper101 (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 HEY! I cant wait to see what my homepage and the group pic looks like :D thanks again message me when u haveit done:DShowstopper101 (talk) 21:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101